


His Toolset Brings all the Boys to the Yard

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [9]
Category: Captain America (MCU), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, James flirts a bit like a sledgehammer, M/M, Steve wishes he was a sledgehammer, Tools, silliness, sledgehammers, toolbelt, toolset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Fluff caused by the CAPRBB slack chat.





	His Toolset Brings all the Boys to the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.

Steve walked in the door of their shared apartment and stopped dead, staring.

"Buck?"

"Yeah?" Bucky's smirk held a world of challenge, and the gleam in his eyes dared Steve to comment.

"Why?" Steve let the question trail off, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"Felt like it," Bucky's smirk widened into a grin that bordered on a leer and he ran his hands down his bare chest until he could hook them into the toolbelt that hung off his hips. The only thing the toolbelt contained was a 2-pound sledge.

The toolbelt which was all his lover wore. "Okay."

Steve swallowed hard and tried not to stare _too_ obviously, knowing Bucky probably could see right through him.

Bucky ran one hand down the handle of the sledge, toying with the end of it suggestively. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve could hear the hoarseness in his own voice. He cleared his throat and did his best to ignore the fact that the view and Bucky's teasing were getting him hard.

"Come to bed."


End file.
